


ik was geluk maar een vergissing, baby

by zozo



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, F/F, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozo/pseuds/zozo
Summary: A fix-it fic for the end of 2x04.





	ik was geluk maar een vergissing, baby

It’s Jess who brings in Villanelle, and Eve has to act like it’s not one of the biggest anti-climaxes of her life.

“Found her coming out of another sex parlor across the street from the crime scene,” Jess tells her. “Wasn’t hard to sneak up on her. Pretty sure she was expecting you.” Something not entirely pleasant worms its way through Eve’s stomach.

Carolyn leavens the disappointment a little by allowing Eve the first chance at talking to Villanelle.

“We’ll start with you as the carrot,” Carolyn says. “Do your best and you won’t have to worry about the stick.”

* * *

Villanelle’s reaction is… not what Eve was expecting.

Not that Eve was sure what to expect, especially with Villanelle handcuffed to the table in the interrogation room. More sass, probably. Bitterness about the whole stabbing incident, quite likely. A lot of eloquent shrugs and elaborate “fuck you”s, if Eve tries to get any information out of her. But after the apple, and the toilet brush, and the lipstick—surely she was going to be _happy_ to see Eve, at least.

The last thing Eve is expecting is for Villanelle’s face to twist in actual pain at the sight of her.

She turns her blonde head away sharply, hiding her expression, and takes a sharp, wet-sounding breath that echoes in the dingy room. _Is she… crying?_ Eve wonders.

Something about this doesn’t feel right, but Eve can’t discount the very real possibility that Villanelle is fucking with her. She makes her way to the chair across the table, equally aware of the woman in front of her and the large two-way mirror behind her. A lot of people are watching this: Kenny, Carolyn, Jess, Hugo. Carolyn’s boss, Helen, via CCTV. No pressure.

Eve sits. Villanelle tilts her chin down and won’t make eye contact. Her entire demeanor is different from every time they’ve previously met, and Eve is baffled.

Before she can say anything, Villanelle breaks the silence. “What are you even doing here,” she asks, voice thick.

“We need to talk,” Eve says.

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” Villanelle practically snarls back.

“What?” Eve blinks rapidly. “Since when?”

_Don’t say, “Since you stabbed me,” Carolyn is listening…_

Villanelle finally looks up at Eve, and it’s an alarming sight. Her eyes are red and puffy, her makeup smeared, her bottom lip chapped and chewed. Her hair could use a wash. “You ignored me,” says Villanelle. “You don’t really care about me. So you can just… go away.” She tucks her chin back into her shoulder.

Eve’s stomach hurts. “Ignored you?”

“What was wrong with the postcard, Eve?” Villanelle sneers. “Is de Baen over your head?”

“De Baen? Postcard?” Eve asks, genuinely bewildered. “I didn’t get a postcard from you.”

Villanelle sniffs. “Right.”

“Hey. _Hey_ , Oksana, look at me.” She rolls her eyes at the sound of her real name—it’s like having the old Villanelle back for a second—but she relents and looks squarely at Eve, wearing a nuclear-grade pout.

“I didn’t ignore a postcard from you. Why would I ignore a postcard from you?”

The pout seems immovable. “You didn’t _get_ the postcard,” Villanelle repeats skeptically.

“No,” says Eve. “I really didn’t.”

The look on Villanelle’s face is so open and vulnerable that Eve feels a sudden, completely insane urge to _protect_ her, to pull a curtain across the two-way mirror and give her a moment of privacy to compose herself.

Instead, Villanelle does it in front of everyone: slowly straightens up in her chair, shakes her hair out of her face, tilts her chin up proudly.

“I knew it,” she says.

Eve resists returning Villanelle’s smile, but she can’t quite manage to keep her lips from quirking at the corners.


End file.
